Cables have been widely used for control and/or adjustment and/or actuation of various mechanisms and devices. One type of cable utilized for such applications is known as a “Bowden” cable having an outer sheath and an inner cable. In general, such cables transfer force/movement from a lever, knob, or other manually-activated user input device to a remote mechanism or device to actuate the mechanism or device. Such cables have been used for adjusting components of vehicle seats, office chairs, and the like. Such cables may also be utilized to actuate devices in a vehicle such as latch releases for vehicle hoods, trunks, and the like, door components, heating/cooling components, engine components, or the like.
During assembly, the length of the cable may need to be adjusted to accommodate variations in the dimensions of the various components to which the cable is attached. Although various attempts to address the cable length adjustment issue have been made, known adjustment mechanisms may be somewhat time consuming and difficult to use. Furthermore, known cable adjustment mechanisms may not reliably provide the degree of adjustment desired.
Accordingly, a cable adjustment device alleviating the drawbacks of known devices would be desirable.